Heaven
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Sora left her family 7 years ago, now a young girl by the name of Sari Kamiya's trying to get the point across to her that her father, Tai, misses her alot, but how can she do it? Without knowing it, a man named Matt HELPS her


**Heaven**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

Characters/Ages:

  
**Tai, Sora, Matt** = 33

**Mimi** = 32 

**Kari** = 30

**Sari, Mike, TJ** =13

**Kai, Tora** = 8

OK, I'm just gonna say this, Sari's name isn't pronounced the same as Kari's, her name is s-R-I  just the letters RI with a s sound in front of them. Ok? Ok. 

I don't own Digimon or Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK or Kari. But I DO own Sari, TJ, Mike, Kai, and Tora. 

Oh yeah, I also don't own Heaven, this version is by DJ Sammy, but I think that it was originally sang by Brian Adams, I dunno. All I know is I like this version (The fast one) better.

TAIORA with some TAKARI, MIMATO and SORATO (Yes I did just say that, you'll see why) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sighed as he saw Sora and Matt on the TV, Matt's arm around Sora.

Tai's dark brown eyes trailed over to a picture taken of him and Sora when they were still together.

The 33-year-old Digidestind and sighed, remembered feeling crushed that night at Matt's concert, then brought back to life when Sora ran to him, but he knew it was too good to be true. 

He and Sora had gotten married at the age of 20 in February, and in August it happened that Sora had their first child, Sarika (Sari) Tarneka Kamiya.

They were good for five years, but Tai, and surprisingly even little Sari noticed that Sora was slipping away from them.

Then Sora had a set of twins, who were five years younger then Sari, named Kaisuke (Kai) Naoki Kamiya and Torako (Tora) Jenirya Kamiya.

Tai didn't know what happened after that, all he knew was that Sora got a divorce from him, an ran to Matt. 

He once again looked at the TV, then turned as he heard someone run into the kitchen.

  
"Hey Sari," He smiled at his oldest daughter.

  
Sari had elbow length amber-orange hair, darkly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. At the moment she was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of purple caprice, blue wrist bands, a purple bandana and warn blue socks.

He snickered, that was his Sari, she might not look like it at first but she was a tomboy, she loved sports and was a fierce fighter. But on another point of view she had a great voice for singing, and she wasn't afraid to get up in front of a crowd.

Tai looked down at the pendent on his shirt, there in a gold tag proudly sat the original crest of courage.

Tai looked up at his daughter to see a pendent the exact same around her neck, aside from the fact that the tag was silver.

She sat down and watched the TV as she hate some cereal, watching her mother cuddle up to Ishida.

Kai and Tora walked in the room together, they were almost always side by side. 

Kai had Tai's wild dark brown hair, his darkly tanned skin (Like Sari does), but he has Sora's crimson eyes, which stand out on his dark complexion. He was wearing a green t-shirt with blue shorts and the pair of goggles Tai got back from Davis on the blue headband around in neck.

  
Tora on the other hand looked like Sora with her crimson eyes, but she had Tai's hair color (Sora's style though) and Tai's skin color. She was wearing a yellow tank top with blue shorts and had Sora's old helmet on her head, even though it was too big.

Tai started talking to his two younger children well Sari was staring intently at the TV, she was surprised for a second who Matt said he was with, but Sari remembered her mom (When she left them) didn't have enough money to change her name back to Takenouchi, so she kept it as Kamiya, even though she and Tai weren't married anymore.

_…Now Mr Ishida, who's this lovely lady and nice kid beside you? _

_This is my girlfriend, Sora Kamiya, and my son Michael Ishida. _

_Is Michael here your son Miss Kamiya?_

_Just so they're no scandals or anything later on, no he's not. He's actually Matt and Mimi Tachikawa's son._

_Oh, now Mr Ishida, please tell us your announcement._

_I'm please to inform all the children from ages 10 to 16 that they'll be a citywide music contest. Anyone who thinks they got a good singing voice and is between the ages 10 and 16 can fill out a form, with their parent's permission of course and try to compete with other children, including Mike here. For number one and a huge check prize. _

_  
 Well you heard the man…_

Sari turned away and looked at her dad and said, "Dad, can I pretty please go to the talent show? Like participate in it? Please?" She gave him huge puppy dog eyes.

Tai groaned, he hated when she did this. Why? Cause she always won. 

"Alright! Alright, looks like we're going to meet a few old friends again," Tai said, causing all his kids to cheer.

Tai walked over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Takaishi residents," A young boy's voice said.

  
"Hey there TJ, it's uncle Tai."

"Oh hi Uncle Tai, how's it going?" The youth asked.

  
"Good, could I talk to your mother for a minute?" Tai asked.

"Sure," TJ covered up the mouthpiece and yelled, "MOM!" 

  
A minute later Kari picked up the phone and said, "Hi Tai."

Tai rolled his eyes and said, "Har Kar."

She laughed, that was they're special way of greeting each other since they were kids. 

"So, what's up?" Kari asked her older brother.

"Nothing much. Sari wants to go onto the music contest," Tai said.

  
There was a pause then Kari said, "You know, she has a pretty good voice, she's got a better shot then some other kids I seen that want to try for it."

"Yeah. She has voice, she has looks, she has athletic ability, but can she do math?" Tai said joking around.

  
Kari laughed and said, "Just like you, except for the voice part. I don't EVER want to hear you sing again."

"Yes Sir, Mame," Tai joked around then said, "Oh I gotta go Kar, the demons want me to take them out."

Kari laughed and said, "Bye Tai."

"See ya sis," He hung up the phone and said to his children, "Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was helping Matt sort through the sheets of participants in the competition, when she stopped at one.  
  
Matt looked up at her to see her staring wide-eyed at a form.

"What is it Sor?" He asked her.

  
"S-Sari…" She bit her lip, her daughter.

"Sari? As in your daughter Sari?" Matt asked.

  
Sora nodded, she hadn't seen her kids since Sari was 6 and Kai and Tora were 1.

 "Like she stands a chance, especially against Mike," Matt said proudly.

"I didn't think Mike WANTED to participate in it," Sora said.

  
"Of course he does," Matt said confidently.

Sora sighed, Matt wanted Mike to be just like him, but the boy wanted to be his own person.

  
"I wonder how my girls and little guy are doing?" She whispered.

"Oh forget them Sor, they're not worth it," Matt said then turned back to his work.

Sora stared at Matt with wide eyes, she didn't know what to think, she left her family thinking they weren't worth anything, but here she, wanted to argue with Matt about that.

_'What do I do?'_ she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" A man yelled into a microphone and said, "These are Tokyo's children trying out for the money and number one spot. Now some children here might have a dedication to the song they sing so I'll ask them before they sing. Now good luck kids!"

Child and child came out and sang; quite a few were really good.

"That was ok," A judge said to Mike then said, "I've heard better."

  
Mike nodded happily and looked at his father, he didn't want to be good. He turned and walked off the stage.

"Now, we got a girl named Sarika Kamiya," The announcer.

  
Sora tensed up, as she waited for her daughter to come out.

Sora gasped as she saw her, Sari looked like a perfect mix of Sora and Tai, even Matt noticed that.

"Hello Sarika, now like every other kid is there a name you prefer?"

"Yes, I prefer being called Sari."

"Ok Sari, what are you singing?"

"I'm singing Heaven, that was a song sung by my Aunt Jenirya Kamiya before she died."

"Oh, so your aunt was a famous singer, lets see if you got her talent! Now, any dedications?"

"Yes, this is to my mother and father," Sari said.

  
Sora looked up quickly, then looked around, and sure enough there was Tai with a mini version of him and a mini version of Sora with him.
    
    _Baby, you're all that I want_
    
    _When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)_
    
    _I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    Sari looked around and saw her father, brother, sister, and her mother.
    
    _Oh, thinking about our younger years_
    
    _There was only you and me_
    
    _We were young and wild and free_
    
    _Now, nothing can take you away from me_
    
    _We've been down that road before_
    
    _But that's over now (over now)_
    
    _You keep me coming back for more_
    
    Sora looked up at her daughter, she had a beautiful voice and at the moment she was looking directly at Sora.
    
    _Baby, you're all that I want_
    
    _When you're lying here in my arms_
    
    _I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    _And love is all that I need_
    
    _And I found it there in your heart_
    
    _It isn't too hard to see (to see)_
    
    _We're in heaven _
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    Tai smiled at his daughter, he knew she could win this is she wanted to, but the girl told him she knew her mother would be there, and wanted to get a point across to her.
    
    _Now, nothing can change _
    
    _What you mean to me (oh)_
    
    _There's a lot that I could say_
    
    _But just hold me now (hold me now)_
    
    _'Cause our love will light the way_
    
    Sora felt tears in her eyes, she knew what Sari meant by her dedication now, it wasn't to BOTH her AND Tai, it was to her FROM Tai, just Sari was the messenger.
    
    _Baby, you're all that I want_
    
    _When you're lying here in my arms_
    
    _I'm finding it hard to believe _
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    _And love is all that I need_
    
    _And I found it there in your heart_
    
    _It isn't too hard to see  (to see)_
    
    _We're in heaven (Heaven)_
    
    Sari saw her mother start crying, and kept looking over at Tai, she got her message across, now it was time to wrap this song up. 
    
    _Now our dreams are coming true_
    
    _Through the good times _
    
    _And the bad_
    
    _I'll be standing there by you_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    Sari took a deep breath and sang the last little bit from her heart.
    
    _And love is all that I need_
    
    _And I found it there in your heart_
    
    _It isn't too hard to see (to see)_
    
    _We're in heaven _
    
    _Ohh, ohh, ohh_
    
    _Ohh, ohh, ohh_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    _(Heaven)_

Everyone clapped and all the judges agreed she was good.

One asked, "Would you like to win this?"

Sari thought, and then said, "No."

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

  
"My family has more then enough money as it is. I just had a message to get across to someone, and I did that. So choose someone who wants to win to win this," With that she passed the microphone to the host and walked off stage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Tai?" She said.

  
"Sora?" He asked her, his eyes were wide and he almost dropped the phone.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again Tai sat in the kitchen and saw Matt on TV, but this time he had Mimi and Mike with him, and Matt was showing off Mimi's engagement ring to everyone.

Tai felt someone lean on him and looked down to see Sora in his arms, he noticed the wedding band that once again lay on her finger.

"Sari was right," Tai said.

"Oh, how?" Sora asked.

Just then their oldest daughter bounded in the kitchen, but she heard what her parents said.

"You really want to know?" Sari asked her mother teasingly.

"Do you really want to eat?" Sora joked.

  
Sari pouted, then she sang clearly, 
    
    _Baby, you're all that I want_
    
    _When you're lying here in my arms_
    
    _I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_
    
    _We're in heaven_
    
    _And love is all that I need_
    
    _And I found it there in your heart_
    
    _It isn't too hard to see (to see)_

_We're in heaven_

"Does that tell ya?" Sari asked, grabbed some toast and ran into the living room to watch some TV with Kai and Tora.

Sora smiled and said, "She's right."

Tai smiled, his life defiantly went up in the Richter scale. 

   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** Don't ask about that last part, it's a inside joke 

  
**Tai:** O…k…wait, did you just make a DIGIMON fic?

**Sora:**  OMG! She did

**SK01:** I know, shocking, but I think I'll make a few more, you know, I suddenly just got ideas. It's not like I like Digimon anymore then I used to, it's just I got so many ideas that could fit with you guys. 

**Sora:** That the only reason?

**SK01:** Ok you got me, no it isn't. I was looking around and saw there was no 01 fics being made anymore, so I'm determined to make some more fics related to Season 1, er…not including this one.

**Tai:** Yeah that's nice…wait, that brat Sari's mine and Sora's daughter? _*Reads over the fic again then blushes bright red*_

**SK01:** Oh boy, you got yourself a dense one there Sor, he just realized that

**Sora:** Sari was mine and Tai's daughter?

**SK01:** OH GOD! I'm stuck in a room with idiots, all we need now is…

**Sparkmon:** HELLO PEOPLE!

**SK01:** OK, NOW I'm stuck in a room with idiots.

**Sparkmon:** Thank you, thank you. Everyone sing MATT IS A WUSS

**SK01:** _*Sweatdrop* _Budgie, I don't think she forgot your stories where Tai and Sora got her and other people to sing

**Sparkmon:** Nope

**SK01:** Well anyways, please read and review. Please? 

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


End file.
